Having the Biker's Baby
by lederra
Summary: Gemma had left home because of a man and she thought that she had no intention of ever allowing another man in to her life again but that was before John Teller a biker walked into the diner where she worked and that thought became history. T rating for now but it might change to M as the story proceeds.
1. Chapter 1

Having the Biker's Baby.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Sons of Anarchy and make no money from this or any other story that I write on this site. I am merely borrowing them for my own amusement and hopefully that of the reader.

xXx

"Oh God, please not again."

Gemma had only worked at the diner for a short time but she was already an old hand when it came to dealing with some of the customers that regularly visited. She had already had her life ruined by one sexy man causing her to leave home and hit the road and to allow another to turn her head would be worse than the sin she had already committed when she allowed Brad Taylor to take her virginity in the back of her daddy's church, to allow another bad boy into her life would be utter ruination for her.

The biker who entered the diner turned the head of all the females in the place but Gemma refused to let him see how much he turned hers. He was rakishly handsome in a bad boy way and his eyes twinkled with an unconcealed intelligence that gave off an aura of sexual confidence.

His hair was a golden length and it flowed down his back longer than the everyday look for most men but then the everyday look would not have suited a man like him, he was a rebel and an all-round bad boy Gemma decided.

All though he had not said anything out of place since entering the diner, she could see that he was trouble from his handsome and long lean body and she desperately wished that he had chosen to stop at some other diner to eat.

One of the other waitresses Anne-Marie showed the biker to a booth by the window and offered him the menu but he barely looked at it before he asked for coffee and a stack of pancakes.

Gemma moved down the counter towards one of the old fellas who came in every day at the same time for the morning cups of coffee, the biker's eyes following her with open interest. She poured a fresh cup of coffee for Abernathy, a permanent fixture it seemed in every morning at ten on the dot never a second before or later than ten.

"You're a good girl Gemma."

"If I was a good girl Abernathy, I would still be living at home with my parents." Gemma laughed.

As she lifted her eyes, she saw the biker watching her and her lips twisted to a bitter line.

"I met a man just like you before."

She meant to mutter it quietly under her breathe but it came out much louder and the biker heard her, an expression of hurt confusion swept across his wind burnt face.

"What the hell you mean by that darling?"

Flustered with him and at herself for her outburst, Gemma's cheeks began to burn and fearing the look in his eyes, she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

He continued to study her with his perfect shaped hazel-green eyes.

Turning away from him, Gemma picked up the coffee pot and moved back towards the grill area of the dinner to refill the coffee pot.

"It has nothing to do with you." She told him.

Keeping her back to him as she filled the pot with fresh coffee before turning back to meet his eyes that were still watching her.

"I mean, not your personality but he was just like you, virile and handsome. That's all."

John had never had any problem attracting attention from the ladies but he had never become conceited over it. He didn't really find himself attractive whenever he looked in a mirror he just saw a regular guy but hear this beautiful young woman call him virile and handsome jolted something inside him.

"What was this guy to you?"

Gemma looked at him then, her eyes hiding nothing from him, certainly not the pain as she thought of the man she had once loved but now realized looking at the biker who stood before her that this was a man who might be worthy of her.

"Someone who I thought loved me but did not."

"I take it that things did not work out."

"No."

John wished that she would tell him more but he was passing through and did not need the emotional burden it would put on his shoulders, he told himself he did not know this girl and she probably had a fellow waiting for her somewhere. He thought himself a hardened biker who did not give a damn about some unknown waitress in an almost empty diner but he liked to think of himself as a gentlemen even if he was not one.

Going back to his coffee and quickly cooling stack of pancakes, he continued to think of the young woman who was serving coffee and sharing pleasantries with the other customers in the diner. Old men old enough to be her father who were openly staring at the young woman but he could understand their feelings, he had never seen a more beautiful woman and he had seen many beautiful women but none held a candle to this waitress.

Gemma watched as the biker finished his coffee and took a last bite of the food that had been on his plate, throwing some money down on the table and he headed for the door, nodding at her once as he passed on by.


	2. Chapter 2

Teller eased himself off his Harley he had been riding for twelve hours straight and all he wanted to do was grab a bed at the local motel and a long hot shower, his mind kept going back to the feisty brunette in the diner back in that backwoods town he passed many miles back.

Entering the door to the reception he found the desk unmanned but by the sound of a television playing in the backroom he knew that there was someone about. Banging his hand down hard on the bell on the front desk he waited after he heard a disgruntled yell to hang on, he didn't have long to wait for a middle aged overweight man lumbered out from the room.

"What can I do for you fella?"

"Room for the night."

The night manager was eyeing John's clothing with disgust and the guy could see his bike out in the lot, the uncertainty showing in the guy's eyes whether or not to say he had no rooms but greed won over disgust when he saw John take some bills out of his wallet and place them on the counter.

"Last one on the end, room 227."

The manager placed the keys on the counter grabbing the money before John changed his mind and decided to go elsewhere, picking up the keys John headed for the room indicated.

"Thanks."

xXx

It was after midnight when Gemma had finished closing up the diner, she had pulled the late shift for the last week and all she wanted now was to go back to the rundown apartment that she had been renting since hitting this dead end town. In a matter of minutes she was at her front door that was one of the good things about small towns it did not take long to get from one side of the town to the other.

Opening her front door, Gemma gratefully slipped out of the shoes that she had on since early that day and slipped out of the uniform that badly needed washing but she would have to wait till the morning, at least she had the next day off which was good.

Glancing around her sparsely furnished apartment Gemma felt restless, she should really get some sleep she knew but for some reason she found she was unable her mind kept wondering back to the biker that came into the diner earlier in the week. Slipping into her pyjamas and untying her long hair, she brushed her hair out and then slipping into her bed, she snuggled down under the blankets to try and get some much needed rest but sleep did not come easy and it took at least an hour before Gemma managed to close her eyes and fall asleep in the early hours of the morning.

xXx

The following morning after Teller had left the motel and he had put the town behind him as he carried on flying down the highway as fast as his bike would go, his mind kept wandering back to the diner with the feisty brunette. He knew he had to get his mind off of her but the girls bewitching smile and the way her eyes shone when she interacted with the old guys who probably came in everyday of the week kept captivating his thoughts.

As the miles passed, the image of her in his mind was a tempting sight and the uniform she had worn that covered he was certain, a lithe athletic body that could drive a man wild with lust. The uniform had not been the most endearing of colours but the skirt had been slim fitting with a short sleeveless top that had left her arms and a provocative amount of skin at the neckline exposed to his and everyone else's view.

He had been tempted to reach across the counter and slide a finger over that soft flesh but he figured that her response would have been fast and painful and downright embarrassing, at least for him. No doubt the other customers in the diner would have found it highly entertaining.

Allowing his thoughts to wander again, he fantasized to himself what it would be like to feel her astride the bike behind him, riding bitch as the two of them raced down the highways but he told himself sternly that she did not seem to be the sort of girl that would look at him twice. He reasoned that yes she had referred to him as virile and handsome but that meant nothing she had said herself that she would not get involved again with a man like him and besides he was not the sort of guy to settle down to the everyday domestic life that seemed to be the everyday norm.

Before he had gone to Nam he probably would have settled down just like his older brothers and been happy with the normal everyday life of having a job, wife and a couple of kids but now, he had seen too much death and experienced too much loss to ever happily settle down in mainstream life again and all he wanted now was the freedom found on the open highway. The freedom to be whatever he wanted and to have no more cares or responsibilities in the world.

In the distance the outskirts of another small town appeared and he debated on whether stopping for the night in another dingy motel or to carry on for the night. Since the town was fairly small he passed through it in hardly any time at all and he made his decision as he got to the outskirts, the girl from the diner just would not leave his thoughts and he knew one and only one way to rid himself of her, that was to return to the diner where she was and to take her to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A few people have said that the Gemma in this story is not feisty or bad ass enough and is slightly out of character. Yes I admit that but bear in mind guys and gals, this is right at the beginning of her and John's life together before the Son's MC are even thought of. So she has yet to become the badass bitch that you all seem to like and love or in some cases hate.

* * *

It was the end of yet another long day at the diner and Gemma was glad that she would not have much longer to work, it had been a slow day with very few customers except of course for the few regulars and these were the days that Gemma hated, they just seemed to drag and go on forever.

The sound of the bell over the top of the door sounding informed Gemma that she had a customer at last and glancing up she spotted Jules, one of their youngest regulars enter the room. He had not been in for a number of days and Gemma had started to get concerned about him but she thought to herself it was not because she was attracted to him in any way. He was pleasant enough, not just to look at but also in looks but there was just not that feeling of, for want of a better word, lust going through her whenever she looked at him.

Jules was the typical boy next door in character and looks and Gemma knew that the boy next door would never be good enough for her. Despite the fact that she kept telling herself that the bad boys were bad news, a fact she knew only too well, she just kept finding some mysterious force that pulled her to them whenever she spotted one.

The moment Jules spotted her, his face brightened and he smiled with pleasure at the sight of the feisty young woman in front of him. He remembered the last time that he had come in and she had not been here, he had felt so disappointed he had been trying to ask her out for weeks now and that night when he had come in he had finally got up the courage to ask her but she had not been here.

"Finally, I've been looking forward to seeing you for ages Gemma, you were not here last time I was so disappointed," he exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm sorry Jules, I swopped shifts with Amy, the last time you came in. She wanted the next day off to go somewhere."

Jules flapped his hands about; he could be a bit of a drama queen at times, thought Gemma.

His green eyes twinkling as he viewed the young woman in front of him, he cast a delighted yet slightly smug grin. He gestured to the coffee pot behind Gemma as he perched on one of the stools before the counter, watching her intently as she turned and picked up the coffee pot, snagging a mug under the counter beneath it. Jules grinned even more and felt a stirring down below as he saw her skirt hitch up a little as she bent at the waist to grab the mug and he only just managed to avert his eyes and hide his grin as she turned back to him, placing the mug on the counter in front of him before she poured the steaming hot liquid into it.

"Just coffee tonight, you want nothing from the dessert menu with it."

"Only if the dessert is you Gemma," he hesitantly smirked at her.

"Oh behave Jules, you're not my type," Gemma told him thinking he was playing one of his games with her again.

She turned to place the coffee pot back on its stand and did not see the look of anger that crossed his face and the sullen look that replaced his smile as she turned him down yet again.

xXx

The evening was getting darker as John finally rode back into the town; he had not stopped for anything more than to fill his bike up with gasoline and a quick bathroom break for the last 50 miles and he was feeling more than a little relieved when he finally pulled into the parking lot across from the diner where he could see Gemma still working. There appeared to be only one customer in the whole place and as he approached the door and then pulled it open, the customer who was sitting at the counter turned his head to look at him curiously.

Upon seeing Johns attire that consisted of an old well-worn pair of jeans that were fraying at the knees and an old army jacket covering his black almost threadbare t shirt and an old pair of combat boots, he could see the man sneer as he stared at him. Probably thinking he was nothing more than some worthless bum that had wandered off the street.

"Evening all."

He greeted Gemma as she turned to greet him, he could see the barely contained lust that flicked across her eyes as she spotted him and he realised that he was not the only one feeling the pull between the two of them. Grinning he sat down at a booth a little from the door and waited as she approached him with a menu, marvelling at the way her uniform seemed to cling to her lithe body as she approached him.

Placing the menu before him, Gemma reached into her apron to grab her notepad and the pencil to write down his order and John patiently, well almost patiently waited for her to look at him again.

"What are you having?"

"Coffee and anything else you're offering darling."

She blushed as she felt his eyes travel up and down her body, feasting on her appearance like a vulture eager for a bite.

"So just coffee then, I'll grab you a mug and be right back with that."

Feeling like a little shaken by the hungry look that she saw in his eyes, Gemma made it as gracefully and as composed as she could back to the counter and grabbed the coffee pot off the side and reached down for another mug.

John watched her from his seat and felt a moment of rage as he spotted the creep at the counter, gleefully try and look up Gemma's skirt as she bent to grab the mug. His eyes narrowed as he watched the arsehole ogling Gemma's pert but firm bottom and he resisted the urge to leap up and smack the guys face on the counter.

The mug suddenly being placed in front of john was the only indication that he had zoned out and had been lost inside his head as he had contemplated doing some horrible things to the creep sitting at the counter.

"Your coffee," Gemma smirked at him as she noticed the dreamlike stare of the man sitting at the table before her.

"Thanks," glancing around him, he noticed that the creep had gone.

"Where's your other customer gone, did I scare him away?" he grinned at her trying to cover up his embarrassment of zoning out.

"No, he had to get back to work."

xXx

Gemma cursed as she tried to get the key into the lock of the back door of the diner, she had already locked up at the front and closed everything down. It was after midnight and all she wanted to do was going home and sleep. The biker had only stayed for a coffee and she felt a little saddened by it when he had left but then she had scolded herself for having such thoughts.

"Goddam it," she cursed as the key in the lock refused to turn.

She became aware of someone behind her just as she heard the sound of a footstep. Without checking to see who it was she slammed his elbow back catching the person in the stomach and heard a pained gasp as her elbow connected. Swinging round and bringing her fist up intending to deck whoever it was who had dared to sneak up on her, she was shocked to discover the biker sitting on the ground gripping his stomach where she had hit him.

"YOU!" she shrieked at him.

"I was going to see if you wanted help with the door, I was not going to hurt you," he gasped.

As he sat on the floor trying to get his breath back, for such a delicate looking woman she was anything but if the jab to his stomach was anything to go by, Gemma glared down at him as she got over the fright that he had given her.

"You always sneak up on woman late at night do you?"

"No…honest. I was just going to go to the motel when I saw you come out of the door and I thought I would make sure you got home alright and when I saw you having problems with the lock. I thought I would see if I could help."

Feeling somewhat ashamed of her actions, Gemma helped him stand unaware that in the shadows the two of them were being watched by a very jealous Jules Darby.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Apologies for the length of time it has taken to update this story but hey what can I say, life got in the way.

* * *

The downpour was blinding as the two bikers roared down the highway towards the town that was their destination, John rode in the lead with his friend Piney riding just a few feet behind him. Unable to see his friend who despite the awful weather was grinning at him from where he rode behind him John concentrated on getting to their destination and more importantly Gemma.

It had been more than five months since he had last seen her, he had never intended to be away from her for as long as he had and was feeling a little guilty that it had taken him so long to make it back this way.

He allowed his thoughts to go back to the last time he had seen her stretched out almost catlike on her bed, her hair tousled and spread around her head like a halo on the pillows below her. He smiled to himself as he thought about how angelic she had looked as she lay there after their night of passion, a night where she had shown him that she was anything but an angel more like a devil in female form.

The sex between them had been the most outstanding and wild sex that he had ever encounter in his entire life and John had been with more than a few women in his time but never had a female before Gemma made such an impact on him as Gemma had. God that was a night he would remember for the rest of his life and he could not wait to spend another night in her passionate embrace.

John sighed to himself as he thought about the miles of highway that still lay between him and the one woman who out of the many had come to mean so much to him and who had been in his mind practically every minute of each day of the last five and a half months since he had seen her and who he would be seeing soon.

It took another hour of riding in the rain that had eased a little from a steady downpour to just the fine type that soaks a person faster than a downpour would when the lights of the town were seen in the distance and both riders not just John was more than pleased to see this small oasis in the middle of nowhere.

It was as if mother nature herself was listening to the minds of the two bikers for as they pulled up to the curb outside the diner whose lights were still blazing out into the dark of the night that the rain that had plagued them for the last two hundred miles of highway , stopped.

Both men as they stepped off their bikes seemed to breathe a sigh of relief that the rain had finally stopped although it would have been nice if it had stopped earlier but beggars could not be choosers and especially bikers John thought ruefully to himself. He knew that Piney would have preferred to have stopped about fifty miles back at a roadside motel that they had both used before but he had been anxious to get to the diner and see Gemma and although his friend had thought him mad he had continued on with him, besides he was also curious about the woman who had somehow captured his friends heart and it seemed tamed some of the beast within it.

Following his friend who was already making his way from his bike to the diner, Piney followed him through the door into a rather unremarkable diner and behind the counter he see a young woman whose back was to them as she poured coffee from a pot on the side into a jug for a lone customer that was sitting at the long counter that seemed to run the length of the diner. From his position he could see that she was petite and had long red hair that curled a little at the end, she did not look from the back like the sort of woman he had imagined who had captured his friends heart and as she turned around he saw that she wore a set of wire rimmed glasses and only looked about seventeen.

"I'll be with you in a moment gentlemen."

The young girl told them as she smiled at the two bikers who stood dripping water all over the floor of the diner before they made their way to the counter; Piney looked sideward at John and saw that he was frowning.

"Where's Gemma? I thought she worked the midnight shift."

The teenager placed the steaming mug of coffee on the counter in front of the only other customer in the shop before she addressed John's question.

"She doesn't do the night shift any more, not for the last few weeks. Now what can I get you gentlemen, we got pretty good meatloaf tonight and Gemma made it before you ask. She tends to do more of the cooking now here rather than the waiting hence one of the reasons why she no longer has to do the night shifts."

"One of the reasons?" John asked her.

The young woman smiled as she gazed at the two men.

"Well you will ask her the other reason it is not for me to say."

"She still living across town at the same apartment?"

"She is."

John turned to Piney but his friend held his hand up signalling him to go to his woman, he would wait for him here at the diner, the lure of the meatloaf sounded too good to him and he really did not want to ride another mile even though the rain had stopped and besides the young woman in front of him despite the glasses was rather appealing.

XxX

It took John only a few minutes to ride across town to the apartment where he had spent such a memorable night with Gemma, he was looking forward to seeing her again and he felt a degree of anticipation at another night of unbridled passion and unbelievably amazing sex.

He knocked at the door of Gemma's apartment almost hesitantly, as he thought to himself what if she got another guy here but he did not have time to think about it for long as the door opened and a woman other than Gemma stood in front of him. She was a slim blonde who he had never seen before and for a moment he was unsure of what to say.

"Umm sorry but I was looking for Gemma."

The blonde smiled and nodded her head back towards the kitchen of the apartment. She stood in front of him his eyes roving over his body and John felt as if she was undressing him with her eyes, something he was used to women doing but not quite as suggestively as the woman in front of him was doing.

"She's in there; I take it by your clothing that you are John the biker."

"I am."

"GEMMA YOU HAVE A VISITOR."

The blonde had arched an eyebrow after he confirmed who he was and she stepped back to allow him in, following him down the hallway towards the kitchen. John was a little annoyed that she was there but said nothing as she followed him. As he entered the kitchen Gemma turned and John felt the breath in his lungs stop as he stared at her.

Or more importantly at her stomach it was larger than the last he had seen her.

"What you never seen a pregnant woman before?" Gemma asked.

* * *

A/N: Whoops I don't think John was expecting that!


End file.
